


Fading Memories: The Hands of Time

by Graphophobia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M, School Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphophobia/pseuds/Graphophobia
Summary: Yuri Leclerc Rowe, adopted son of Count Rowe, is having strange dream of Fodlan destroyed by war. But Fodlan has been at peace for so long, and so the dream confuses him. A new teacher for the Ashen Wolves is introduced.Who is Byleth Eisner? What is his relation to him?Whenever their eyes meet, only sadness befalls.
Relationships: Byleth Eisner x Yuri Leclerc
Kudos: 23





	Fading Memories: The Hands of Time

**Author's Note:**

> As I post this, I haven't played Cindered Shadows yet but I love Yuri so I decided to write something esp. knowing he has a S-Support with Male Byleth.

I keep having these recurring dreams.

Lands torn by war, deaths all over the place. I keep seeing these events as I sleep. And in all of these, I was always cradled by someone I cannot make face of.

Then I wake up.

For someone who is currently experiencing peace and prosperity, dreaming of war isn’t normal.

Fodlan is at peace, and only a fool would break Fodlan’s Treaty of Interdependence and Peace. And those fools are taken care of the United Army of Fodlan, which is under the wing of Garreg Mach. Sometimes, the job is handed to the capable students of the Officer’s Academy.

I am one of those students.

My name is Yuri Leclerc Rowe. I am one of the House Leaders of Officer’s Academy. I am from Ashen Wolves.

The Academy is divided into four; the first one is the one I lead, the Ashen Wolves. It is mostly composed of students who lived most of their lives in Garreg Mach. The second one is under Claude von Riegan, the House of Golden Deer. Most of the students on that House are composed of commoners and nobles from the Leicester Alliance. The third one is under Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the House of Blue Lions. Most of the students on that House are composed of commoners and nobles from the Kingdom of Faerghus. Lastly, the House of Black Eagles lead by Edelgard von Hresvelg. Commoners and nobles from the Adrestian Empire is under her supervision.

Despite these differences, all the students studying in the Academy live peacefully. Or you could say, living in Fodlan is a life of peace. So, it truly confuses me why the dreams I have seem to be real.

And who is that person in my dream?

\---

“Alright, everyone. Sorry to interrupt your class but I’m here to introduce your new House Adviser.”

Headmaster Sirius entered our class, one day, and announced a new House Adviser for the Ashen Wolves. Well, after Aelfric causing a ruckus, it’s not surprising that the headmaster and the archbishop would appoint someone new.

“Come in, come in.”

The headmaster called for someone, a man with dark grass green hair. The man bowed to the class and it seems like Headmaster Sirius was the one who gave out his name.

“His name is Byleth Eisner. He will be your new House Adviser starting from now on.”

“Eisner? Sir Jeralt’s son?”

“Lady Sitri’s child?”

“Correct. Jeralt and Sitri’s child.” the headmaster answered. She was bombarded with more questions until she told her to stop. “Now, now. Byleth will be the one to answer your more pressing questions. Do so after class!”

Our “professor” then said goodbye to Headmaster Sirius as she leaves. A few seconds later, our eyes met. I felt a sharp pang of pain suddenly. What was that?

When I looked at him again, there was a hint of sadness painted all over his face.

And why do I feel the same way?


End file.
